


Bikini Ski Bunnies

by PervOtaku



Series: Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bunny Girl, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Skiing, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervOtaku/pseuds/PervOtaku
Summary: Three guys go on a ski trip with robot bunny girls.





	Bikini Ski Bunnies

> In the future, robotics and advanced A.I. become a ubiquitous part of society, aiding mankind in all facets of everyday life. However, they still retained the cold impersonal look of a machine until a new development rocketed over the uncanny valley. Grown rather than built, this new kind of being was made possible by hacking the human genome and combining biology with nanomachines: cyborgs down to the cellular level, but outwardly perfectly human in appearance. Too perfect, in fact. Over concerns of the new artificial people posing as real humans, world governments quickly acted to require that they all be made to possess a clearly visible non-human trait, which was accomplished in a variety of ways by drawing upon both fanciful fiction and animal DNA. Now, they live and work among us, programmed to serve. You can even have sex with them. These are some of their stories. These are the

**CYBORGANIC BIOROID CHRONICLES**

"Bikini Ski Bunnies"

by the Perv Otaku

"This is it. We're here," said Stan as he put the pickup truck in park and turned it off. I was glad for that. It had been a long drive through the beautiful snow-covered mountains, and I was eager to get out there and ski on them.

"About time. I was beginning to worry we wouldn't have time to hit the slopes before dark," Phil said, echoing my unspoken sentiments. I got out of the truck and looked around at the very nice mountain cabin surrounded by a positively stunning vista. This was no ski resort, this was a privately owned lodge not too far from the middle of nowhere, rented out only to small groups. Stan's family was a bit on the wealthy side, and every year they let him treat his college buddies to a weekend ski trip. This was winter break of our senior year, and to celebrate our final semester coming up, Stan had gone all out.

"I think it was worth the wait. Look at this place. This is great," I said.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Stan said as he began to unload our gear from the back of the truck. "Oh look, here they come now." I worried briefly, I had thought this was going to be just the three of us, with nobody else to get in our way. Then I saw them, skiing expertly down the mountain towards us.

They were three women, all with long hair and wearing extremely tiny blue bikinis, their ski boots, and nothing else. They had bodies like supermodels, including breasts that were just about as large as you can fit on a skinny frame without looking unnatural. Since it was freezing cold out, if that didn't tip us off to the fact that these were bioroids, the rabbit ears certainly did. Yes, they were quite literally ski bunnies. I was tempted to groan at the obvious pun, but given the way my cock got instantly hard in my pants, I decided I didn't mind so much after all.

The girl in the lead had white hair and ears, the next had brown hair and ears, and the third girl's were dark blonde, almost tan actually. Unlike the first two, whose ears stood straight up, her ears hung down over her shoulders. "Lop-eared" is the term, I learned later. They turned and skidded to a stop in front of us, which allowed a glimpse of their small furry tails. The lead girl said, "You must be Stan, Phil, and Derek. Welcome to the lodge! This is Flopsy," she motioned towards the lop-eared girl first, then the one with the brown hair, "Mopsy, and I'm Cotton-tail." Of course they were.

"No fucking way, man. Are you serious?" Phil exclaimed.

"Absolutely, my friend. They come with the lodge," Stan replied.

"I take back every bad thing I've ever said about you," Phil said as he walked up to the girls and was clearly ogling their bodies. Well, so was I, but he was being really overt about it. They didn't seem to mind, though. I supposed they were set to welcome any and all attention from lodge guests. Yes, this place was definitely worth the long drive. We hauled our stuff into the cabin, got our ski gear on, and hurried back outside.

"Alright boys, ready to go skiing?" Cotton-tail asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said.

"At this lodge we only have two rules: stay safe and have fun. First off, each of you take one of these locator beacons." She handed each of us a small device, which we pocketed. In the event of an emergency, rescuers would be able to find us immediately. "Now, let me show you our rides," she continued, leading us around the back of the cabin. Parked there were three vehicles that looked like somebody stuck an ultralight helicopter onto the back of a ski lift chair.

"Holy shit, is there anything this place doesn't have?" said Phil. "I've seen articles on the guy that builds these. Never thought I'd get to ride in one."

"Thanks to the advanced software, not only can anybody pilot these, but they literally fly themselves. Once you get out, they switch to autonomous drone mode, and the onboard camera tracks your beacon down the mountainside. At the end of your run, they come pick you up," Cotton-tail explained.

"Automatic vids of us? Fucking sweet," I said. All three of us had some pretty sick moves, but even getting footage of a good wipeout meant lots of views and likes on the worldnet. We each paired off with one of the girls and got on board the heli-lifts. Easy on, easy off, we didn't even have to take our skis off.

For that first day we took it easy, the girls took us up to the main runs that they'd established in the area, several of which conveniently led back to the cabin itself. As we raced each other down the slopes, the girls easily kept pace with us. Whoever had programmed their skiing skills had done a superb job. At times it got our competitive spirits going as we tried to get ahead of them, other times we were happy to appreciate the view from behind them.

As dusk fell, we returned to the cabin. The girls made a fantastic beef and vegetable stew for dinner, and then we settled in on a couch to admire the day's vids of ourselves. At some point I happened to glance up. The fireplace had a nice fire going in it. In front of that on the floor was a huge bear skin rug. Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail had settled in on that rug, without their bikinis. They each had neatly trimmed pubic hair that matched what was elsewhere. Cotton-tail and Flopsy were kissing, and Mopsy had her arms around Cotton-tail, groping her big tits. Cotton-tail broke the kiss, turned, and started kissing Mopsy.

They had a pile of carrots with them, fresh, with the greens still attached. Flopsy picked one up and slid it into her mouth, sucking on it seductively. Then she dragged it across Cotton-tail's thigh. Cotton-tail opened her legs, giving Flopsy access to her pussy, and she pushed the carrot into it with no effort at all. Flopsy leaned in to lick and suck Cotton-tail's breast while she fucked her pussy with the carrot. Cotton-tail pulled away from Mopsy and moaned, and Mopsy picked up another carrot and started using it in her own pussy.

I nudged Stan and said, "Hey guys, check it out." They looked up from their computer pads finally and their mouths fell open, matching mine. Now that they had our attention, the girls started getting even dirtier. Flopsy pulled the carrot from Cotton-tail's pussy and licked the juices off before taking a big bite out of it. Mopsy offered her carrot to Cotton-tail, who did the same thing. Cotton-tail pushed Flopsy down onto her back, picked up a carrot, and leaned down to lick her clit while she fucked her pussy with the edible orange makeshift dildo. Mopsy turned her attention to Cotton-tail's ass, rubbing it and smacking it, then pushing her face into her crotch to lick her pussy.

We were entranced as Flopsy moaned from Cotton-tail's attention. She looked directly at us with a sly smile, then beckoned with her fingers, and smiled wide with an unspoken, "What are you waiting for, boys?" That broke the spell. The three of us got undressed as quickly as humanly possible and joined them.

Now, we aren't shy around each other. We've shared girls three-on-one many times. Phil eased Mopsy aside and pushed his cock into Cotton-tail's pussy. Taking hold of her hips, he started ramming into her. She moaned with appreciation into Flopsy's pussy. Stan presented his dick to Flopsy, and she happily took it into her mouth. I moved to Mopsy and took hold of her tits, squeezing them gently. She lay down on her back and I got atop her and slid my hard rod into her damp muff.

I pounded away and continued groping her breasts, both of us grunting and moaning in pleasure. Cotton-tail came up for air as she screamed from orgasm, which gave Stan a chance to pull Flopsy away from her and take that sweet pussy for himself. He pulled the carrot out of her, tossed it aside, and replaced it with his eager cock. It landed near me, so I picked it up and offered it to Mopsy, who greedily licked the juices off it and ate it down while I continued pounding her.

I heard Phil grunt as he fired his load into Cotton-tail, and he must have sat back to rest because suddenly she was in front of me, lowering her cum-filled pussy onto Mopsy's open and eager mouth. She squealed as Mopsy's tongue went to work. That was too much for me, and I screamed out while unleashing my jism into Mopsy's pussy. Then Flopsy pushed me aside and dove in after my cream pie, with Stan right behind her as he resumed fucking her from behind.

With that view in front of me, it took no time at all for my cock to recover. Likewise for Phil it seemed, since he pulled Cotton-tail off of Mopsy, gently pushed her onto all fours, and pushed his dick into her ass. I waited until Mopsy came hard from Flopsy's licking, then I followed suit, pulling her away from Flopsy and taking her rear entry. Her tail twitched as I jammed it into her tight asshole. I saw Stan switch holes as well, and his and Flopsy's moans increased in volume until they came, one right after the other. With all of us finally exhausted, we fell asleep right there, naked on the bear rug.

\- - -

The next morning, we began our ski adventures in earnest. We stuck together initially, but after a few runs we split up, each in search of his own perfect slope with one of the girls accompanying. Cotton-tail tagged along with me, Flopsy went off with Stan, and Mopsy accompanied Phil. We found some great runs, and the heli-lift got what promised to be some great footage. A few times I even didn't need to make much of an effort to concentrate on the slope instead of Cotton-tail's body.

As midday approached, a cliff caught me off guard and I went over the edge unprepared, making a spectacular plant into a snow bank. One for the wipeout compilation video to be sure. I can only assume that Cotton-tail made a perfect landing, since when she pulled me up I was the only one covered in snow. "Derek, are you okay?" she asked.

"Just perfect, thanks to you, baby," I answered, pulling her in close so I could kiss her and grab her ass.

She returned the kiss for a bit, then pulled back and smiled. "Yes, you're clearly feeling just fine. Ready for another run?"

"Actually, I feel like something low-key to help shake off that fall," I said.

"It's almost lunch time anyway, how about we hit one of the runs to the cabin?"

Yeah, I could eat. Maybe a sandwich followed by pussy. "Sounds perfect." We summoned the heli-lift down to us and rode it up to the mountain overlooking the cabin, then skied straight down to it.

As we slid to a stop, Cotton-tail looked up and stared into space. "Mopsy, say again, I didn't get all that," she said, then paused, obviously listening to a built-in radio frequency. "Shit. Okay. Derek and I just arrived back at the cabin. We'll head right out to you. Flopsy, head back to the cabin and get protocol epsilon ready."

"What is it?" I asked. She ditched her skis and headed around to the back of the cabin. I followed suit.

"Phil went off course and managed to dunk himself in a mountain stream. We need to go pick them up. Get on," she said, indicating the sled that was attached behind the snowmobile she had just mounted.

"What about the copters?" I asked.

"Too many trees where they are to land safely, and given his situation, there's too much wind when you're riding one. Have to do it this way," she explained. I nodded and got on board. She started the engine and off we went. It was no short distance away, and I actually started to worry what condition we would find Phil in. Finally we got there, and Phil was on the ground naked with Mopsy lying on top of him. They weren't fucking, of course, it was the proper first aid for the situation: remove the wet clothing and share body heat.

I ran over and grabbed Mopsy to pull her aside and get a look at Phil. "Whoa, she's really warm," I said, surprised.

Cotton-tail said, "She increased her metabolic rate to generate additional heat. She's in sleep mode to dedicate all her resources to that purpose. At this point she's already low on energy and what you felt will fade quickly. I need to do the same. Help me get them onto the sled, then I will join them. You drive back. Flopsy will tell you what to do from there." I did as instructed and strapped the three of them down onto the sled, covered by a blanket. Cotton-tail fell unconscious as she initiated her emergency heat mode. I grabbed Phil's clothes and gear, then mounted the snowmobile and let the GPS receiver guide me back to the cabin.

Flopsy and Stan were waiting for us. "Grab him, and follow me," she said. We unloaded Mopsy and Cotton-tail onto the ground and then picked up Phil and brought him into the cabin. I wondered if they had some sort of hidden med bay in there, but Flopsy led us onto the back deck where she had the hot tub already going. She got in and helped us lower Phil in after her, then sat him down and snuggled up next to him to keep him from falling over. "Alright, good. Now, Stan, where I showed you."

"Right," he said. "The girls' charging pads, we need to get the other two onto them." Yep, that made sense.

\- - -

We ate a lonely lunch, just the two of us, then dropped down into the couches, a bit worn out from worry. We ended up falling asleep, because the next thing to happen was Mopsy waking us. It was already dusk outside. "How's Phil doing?" Stan asked.

"See for yourself," said Cotton-tail, who was looking out at the hot tub. Actually, we didn't even need to see, we could hear them. The unmistakable moans and screams of sex.

"I guess he's feeling better. No sense in letting him have all the fun," I said, already halfway to the hot tub and already half naked. The other three shed their clothing as well and we all joined Flopsy and Phil.

I settled into the water and pulled Cotton-tail to me. She eased her tight pussy down onto my hard rod. Mopsy similarly settled into Stan's lap, and now all three girls moaned their appreciation of our dicks inside them as they rode us and we fondled their tits, legs, and asses.

"Mmmm, getting close there, boys?" Flopsy teased.

"Fuck yeah, feels amazing," I said.

Mopsy smiled, and said, "Not quite yet." The three girls moved in unison, backing away from us and then dropping down, their heads going fully under water. Cotton-tail's lips closed around my cock.

"Ohhh, shit," Phil said, indicating the same was happening over there. They stayed down there, sucking on us, long past the point a normal woman would have needed to come up for air. Well, of course. That was the trick, I suppose, and as soon as I realized that, it felt several times more erotic, and I came immediately, pumping my load into Cotton-tail's mouth. Stan and Phil did the same before long, judging by their outbursts.

The girls pulled away from us, then rose from the water, very slow and sultry. We watched entranced as their tits broke the surface, then their bellies, and finally their pussies. They turned and kissed each other, rapidly switching between pairs of lips locked against each other, possibly swapping our cum around, possibly just putting on a show if they'd already swallowed.

Finally they broke apart and each took a seat on the edge of the hot tub with their legs spread wide open. We took the hint and dove in. Soon the taste of Cotton-tail's juices were on my lips, and she put her hands on the back of my head, moaned, and pulled my head in harder against her cunt. Eventually I felt her body shudder as she came with a loud moan, and I heard the other two do the same shortly after.

Then they let us up and turned around, bending over the edge with their asses and wet bunny tails towards us. I pondered for a moment which hole to use, and settled on her back door, my cock sinking deep up her asshole. As I pounded her rear entry I reached forward with one hand and took hold of her ears, yanking on them gently. Cotton-tail let her head go back, screaming in pleasure from the anal invasion and the not-quite rough treatment of her ears. It wasn't long before I shot my wad inside her, accidentally pulling her ears a little harder than I meant to in the process, but she didn't complain.

\- - -

I awoke to the pleasant feeling of Flopsy's mouth engulfing my cock. I was in one of the cabin's beds this time, we had managed to actually make it to the bedrooms the night before, though I had fallen asleep alone, so this was a nice surprise. "Ooooohh, good morning," I said. She looked up towards me an winked her eye in reply, then sucked harder. I was already pretty close, and that set me over. I let out a long grunt while I pumped my cum into her mouth.

Her lips slid back off my rod and she gave me a mischievous smile, then crawled up my body and planted her mouth against mine. I reflexively opened my mouth for a passionate kiss, but along with her tongue in my mouth came the salty taste of my own jism, and I had little choice but to swallow it down. She had snowballed me, which was appropriate enough given the surroundings, I suppose. It's hard to get mad at a girl that sexy over such a little thing like that.

She sat up into a cowgirl position next, and guided my rapidly regrowing cock into her pussy. She worked her knees, raising and lowering herself on my rod, her wet snatch sliding over it. Once she got into a rhythm, she was practically bouncing on me. She brought her arms up to her body, bent at the elbows with her hands flopping limp-wristed. So that was it, she was bunny hopping up and down my cock. I groaned, not at the silly pun, but because it felt so damn good and she looked incredible doing it, with her tits shaking in pace with her movements. "Fuck yes, don't stop, fuuuuck, oh baby, aaaaaahhhhhh!" With that, I spewed my second load into her.

No way in hell was I done, though. I decided to take control and pulled her down onto her back, then got on top of her in a sixty-nine. She sucked our combined juices off my cock while I ate my cream pie out of her cunt. Well, why the hell not, I'd already had some anyway. Once she had me good and hard again, I flipped her over and pulled her ass up off the bed. I ran my hand through her soft tail and down the crack of her ass, spreading her cheeks apart to make way for my tool to push into her asshole.

I pounded her hard right away and was rewarded by her sweet cries of pleasure as I rammed my meat up her rear. I pulled out, and by grasping her ears gently I guided her mouth to my dick to taste her ass juices on it. She slurped it down eagerly. I pushed her away and returned to fucking her ass, going back and forth several more times. Finally I pulled her face off my cock and held her there by the ears while I stroked myself to a third orgasm, pumping my cum directly onto her face. This time, I didn't lick it up.

\- - -

After breakfast we returned to the slopes, this time all together. We resolved to take things easy, but that didn't last long. We ending up doing some wicked runs, fortunately with no further incidents. In fact we were in the zone, nailing some smooth landings we could scarcely believe ourselves.

After a late lunch, we packed up our gear and go ready to head out. The girls saw us off, and we all got in last kisses and gropes with each of them before piling into the truck and heading out. All three of them dropped their bikinis and waved naked as we drove away. All in all, it was the best ski trip ever.

**Author's Note:**

> © the Perv Otaku, 2016
> 
> This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/


End file.
